The Call
by JasutinxKera
Summary: Something was calling to him and Ichigo couldn't help but answer it. Shiro x Ixhigo
1. Just The Beginning

_Sorry for starting something new when I have so many other things I need to work on but I couldn't resist this idea._

_Paring: ShiroxIchi_

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki could be called many things. Paranormal Magazines called him the top thrill seeker. Hunted places shows called him America's best ghost hunter. His father called him his number one son. His friends called him insane. He called himself stupid.

You see Ichigo spent his entire life since he was fifteen years old looking for something. He was never entirely sure what he was looking for. He knew there was something he had to find though. For some reason he knew that he should look in places that were supposedly haunted.

When he was fifteen he explored all of the haunted places in Japan, becoming widely known there as "the guy who's obsessed with ghosts." He had been able to see ghost ever since he could remember, but half the places that said they were haunted were never actually haunted.

When he figured out that what he was searching for was not in Japan he decided to go to America. He did not know why he chose America out of all the countries in the world but he knew that he had to go there. He quickly discovered that there were a lot more supposedly haunted places in America than in Japan. He also found out that the spirits there were much more dangerous. He had a nasty run in with one on his sixteenth birthday. A television camera crew had been taping him that day so he could be on a show called America's Most Haunted Places.

He had decided to explore a "haunted" hospital. He didn't remember all of the details about it but he knew that it was in Louisville, Kentucky. It had been a tuberculosis hospital in the 1920s. Five stories with a morgue and a long tunnel where they transported the dead out of the hospital. The top floor has been a mental ward.

Ichigo had decided to start his "tour" in the tunnel. He had not been with one of the guided tours because the television show gave him special access or something like that. That was the only reason he had agreed to being taped. What he did not like about being taped was the producers telling him to talk about what the energy feels like and what he sees. He figures talking about bad energy and good energy would be efficient.

The tunnel had been disturbing. It had been filled, not with ghosts, with echoes. He saw echoes of people walking along the tunnel, none of them acknowledged him. They just walked by, staring straight ahead with distant looks on their faces.

Ichigo had almost quit right then and there.

He had never quit before though so he kept going. He past many ghosts and echoes, none of them had wanted to talk. The whole time he bullshitted stuff to the cameras.

When he got to the fifth floor though he almost ran. He had heard stories about the nurse who had hung herself because she contracted TB but Ichigo thought they might have been lies. As soon as he stepped foot on that floor he was overwhelmed. His eyes were immediately drawn to room 502. Right in front of the doorway was the nurse swinging back and forth on the noose.

Ichigo knew the camera crew could not see it so he kept talking about energy while he stared at the limp form just hanging there clothed in white.

Then her eyes opened. She was a brunette, her eyes were a subtle blue. She looked perfectly normal except for the fact she was hanging from the ceiling by her neck. She stared right at Ichigo and started to scream. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. She was screaming at him, though he could not understand what she was saying. Her words were distorted, like she was underwater. Ichigo did catch the gist of it though. She was blaming him. For what he didn't know but he got of there as fast as possible.

Another bad run in had actually been on the streets Los Angeles. He had been going to get something to eat after he visited a "haunted" movie studio that had not been haunted at all. He had been wandering around aimlessly while keeping his eyes peeled for a restaurant that wasn't surrounded by paparazzi trying to get a picture of some stupid celebrity.

This guy walked up to him, he had been decked out in black leather. His hair was black, his eyes dark brown. He tried to grab Ichigo's shoulders but his hands and arms passed right through.

Ichigo looked him straight in the eyes, ignoring anyone who might be giving him strange looks. The guy then tried to punch him in the face, hands passing right through every time. Ichigo stood rooted to the spot. When the spirit figured out that he would not be able to touch Ichigo he started screaming obscenities at him. Then the spirit concentrated really hard and managed to land a hit on Ichigo's stomach. It hurt like a bitch. Ichigo doubled over clutching his stomach while glaring at his attacker.

Eventually the spirit just decided to disappear, without landing another hit. Ichigo was a little shaken up after that. Never had a spirit been able to touch him before. Usually he would let them try until they got bored, but never, in his entire sixteen years of life had a spirit been able to do that.

Don't even get Ichigo started on the time he went to Las Vegas. He just wouldn't go there.

On Ichigo's seventeenth birthday, however, is where we shall start this story.

Ichigo wondered if his friends were right, if he really was insane. They may call him that jokingly but he had a feeling there was truth in those words. What person who could see spirits would, in their right mind, go to a place where normal people saw apparitions almost everyday? Ichigo would.

St. Louis Cemetery Number One in New Orleans. It was founded in 1789 and is the oldest cemetery in New Orleans. The graves are above in tombs because flooding in the city would pull the bodies above ground.

So Ichigo, being the completely sane person he was, decided to go on his seventeenth birthday. He flew to New Orleans from where he was staying with his friend, Chad, In Texas. He was really excited for some reason, he felt as if he were close. Close to finding what he needed to find.

From the airport he hailed a cab. "St. Louis Cemetery Number One." Ichigo told the driver as he leaned back in the seat.

The driver looked at him in the mirror, "I ain't going near that cemetery." He sounded scared. Ichigo wondered why, sure there were a bunch of dead people and spirits, but the same goes for every city, not to mention graveyard. "I'll drop you off a block away though." Ichigo nodded, he was completely fine with walking.

He hadn't done much research about this place honestly. He saw it on television, on one of the shows he appeared on sometimes. Chad was into that kind of stuff and it was kind of how they met. Ichigo had been exploring a house there while Chad was on the tour and they started to talk, though Ichigo quickly discovered that Chad was a man of little words.

Ichigo told Chad about the little girl's spirit that resided in the house. Chad had been fascinated and ever since the two had been friends. So when Ichigo needed a place to stay Chad immediately offered.

When the cab reached its destination Ichigo paid the driver before stepping out of the cab. It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue with not a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining, but not too brightly. It was slightly chilly but Ichigo had a black hoodie on so he did not worry.

He arrived at the cemetery within a couple minutes. Before he entered though he couldn't take his eyes off the sign at the entrance.

_**Visitors are welcome but enter these premises at their own risk. No security nor guards are provided and the New Orleans Archdiocesan cemeteries disclaim responsibility for the personal safety of visitors and their property.**_

For the first time Ichigo wondered if he should be doing this. There were over 100,000 people buried there, what could he even be looking for? He could just leave and go back to Texas, or even Japan. He could visit his family and old friends. He didn't have to go in that cemetery.

But he did.

He _had_ to. He didn't know why but he needed to go in the cemetery. Something else wanted him there, he was sure of it. He was being pulled towards it by some unnatural force.

His feet carried him past the entrance and he really wasn't very surprised by the amount of spirits in the cemetery. They were everywhere. Many of them were sitting on top of tombs, some were on the ground, while others were walking around. He couldn't tell who was alive and who wasn't. There was a group of spirits playing cards on a white marble tomb, a few little girls were playing jacks next to gray tomb. A small boy was climbing on a statue of a weeping woman. Ichigo figured those people were spirits. A large boa constrictor slithered past his feet.

He strode forward, his feet knew where he needed to go. He walked by a group of gossiping woman who pointed at him as he passed them. A woman in a white dress came up to him and asked him to take her to her husband but he ignored her, she wasn't what he was looking for.

He stopped at a black tomb that looked so out of place among all of the white ones. It just didn't seem to belong. It was made of marble, it glinted evilly at him in the sunlight. Ichigo wanted to go back, but his feet would no longer move.

There wasn't any special about the tomb except that it was black. There was no cross or anything to symbolize religion. There was no name either, just blank marble. Ichigo stood there, waiting fro something to happen. He just stood there staring at the tomb.

He did not know how long he was there but he vaguely remembered someone asking if he was okay. He told the he was fine but he wasn't so sure himself. Eventually the sun was setting. Ichigo found that he could move his feet again. He wasn't sure what exactly happened but he turned around, getting ready to walk out of the cemetery.

Then out of nowhere a hand appeared over his mouth.

"I didn't call you all the way over here just so you could leave without eve saying hello, did I?" A voice breathed in Ichigo's ear and then Ichigo was falling.

* * *

_So? What do you think? Remember Faves/Alerts/Reviews are love!!_

_Peace Out!_

_-Emmy-chan_


	2. Izanami

_Hey I changed my penname again~! Sorry for any confusion about it!_

_I really love everyone who reviews, they always make me so happy and I do love hearing your ideas._

* * *

When Ichigo first woke up the only thing that registered in his mind was that it was dark. He could not see a thing, he could not tell whether his eyes were open or closed. The next thing his mind registered was that he was warm, very warm. Something was wrapped around his chest, he couldn't see what. He was leaning against something that was radiating warmth. He did not find anything strange about the situation, he was content with leaning into the warmth. He felt fingers running though his hair, a strange humming was in the background. He closed his eyes, falling asleep once again.

* * *

He didn't know how long he was asleep but when he woke up again he was a bit more aware of his condition. His mind felt hazy, but he was much more aware. His sight was a little bit better and he could just make out an arm around his chest. Other than that he saw nothing, just blackness all around him. The fingers were still running through his hair. He could hear the humming much more clearly, it was right next to his ear. It sounded like a song. His brain was still fuzzy, he felt as though some unknown force was keeping him in place. He could not remember how he got there, the last thing he did remember was being in a taxi.

He felt like he was drugged but slowly coming to his senses. He knew that he shouldn't be there, but he couldn't do anything to get away. He felt completely fine with staying there, though something in the back of his mind was screaming at him to run.

Suddenly the humming stopped, the fingers ceased, the arm around his chest pulled him closer to the warmth. He could feel breath on the back of his ear. The silence was so loud Ichigo thought he might have gone deaf. He tried to move, but nothing except his eyes would but he still could not see anything.

"I know you are awake." A voice breathed into his ear. Ichigo shivered as whoever spoke licked the shell of his ear. "But I do not want you to be awake yet." Ichigo couldn't stop the faint moan that left his mouth when his captor took his earlobe between his teeth, biting down harshly. "Sleep." The voice whispered Ichigo slept immediately.

* * *

Ichigo was really sick of sleeping, so when he woke up a third time he hoped that he wouldn't fall asleep again. He was also sick of waking up in unknown places but at least he could see this time.

He was lying on a bed in a ginormous bedroom. The bed itself was as big as his old bedroom in Japan. The bedroom was probably bigger than the first floor in his old house. The room was plain despite the expensive furniture. The bed was large with plain white curtains, the blankets were white and the pillowcases were the same. Against one wall were double doors that were thrown open to reveal a huge closet that was basically empty. There was an ornately carved full length silver mirror in one corner. There was a door on one wall that Ichigo supposed led to a hallway. A large opening in the wall opposite the closet led to a balcony, beyond which Ichigo could see a blue sky. Other than that the room was bare, huge but bare.

"I told you, I'll be in the throne room after I finish up in here!" Ichigo started, he knew that voice.

"But your highness! Hitsugaya has been waiting for ten minutes already, you know how impatient he is, if you do not see what he wants soon then he could-" This voice was not familiar but obviously male. The two voices were coming from just beyond the door.

"I do not care, he can wait another five, it would not kill him." The door opened a crack and white fingers appeared, They were holding the door from closing or opening any further. The fingernails were pitch black, contrasting sharply to the skin.

"What shall I tell him if he asks what is taking you so long, your Majesty?"

"Tell him that I am busy and I will be there as soon as possible." The voice sounded angry.

"Y-yes sir!" Then the door opened fully.

The man was about as tall as Ichigo, maybe an inch taller, tops. His skin and hair were snowy white. He wore a black t-shirt under a white jacket. Ichigo could see bracelets underneath the sleeves of the jackets. His legs were clothed in white jeans, black combat boots were on his feet. Black and gold chains adorned his jeans and jacket. A black pendant hung from his otherwise unadorned neck. His ears had about nine earrings in each of them, five on the lobe, five in the cartilage. Ichigo could have sworn he saw a white tail flicking back and forth behind his legs. But his eyes were what attracted Ichigo's attention the most. They were golden but surrounded by black instead of white.

"Oh good, you are awake!" The man smiled, making him look completely insane. "I thought you might never wake up. Though it is understandable, Shadow Travel takes a lot out of a mortal."

"You're that one guy!" Shiro pointed at him dramatically, almost falling off the bed. Though he probably would have fallen if the bed was not so huge.

"Please, be a little more specific, there are many 'guys' in the universe." The man said mockingly.

"You're the guy who kidnapped me and-" Ichigo's memories were all coming back to him, he remembered the graveyard, but more specifically he remembered the black tomb and the voice he heard outside of it.

"Yes, and the point that you are making is...?"

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded, the man closed the door.

"A question I have been asking myself for many years, Ichigo." Ichigo did not like the way he said his name. The man drew out every syllable, making a name, that should take only a second to pronounce, five seconds long. "What I am called however is a completely different question." The man now stood at the foot of the bed with Ichigo looking up at him.

"What are you _called _then?" Sarcasm dripped from Ichigo's voice.

"I have been called many things in the past; Mictlantecuhtli, Ereshkigal, Yama, Anubis, Hades, Azrael, Satan, Pluto, and one I'm sure you'll recognize, Izanami." Ichigo paled. "But you may call me Shiro." Shiro grinned widely.

"Then that means-" Realization dawned on Ichigo.

"God of Death, at your service." Shiro bowed, his tail flicking back and forth eagerly appeared above his head.

Ichigo recoiled, scooting away from Shiro. "What the hell do you want with me?" Shiro smirked and sat on the bed, idly tacing shapes on the sheets.

"Ichigo," Ichigo shuddered at the way his name was said. He never wanted to hear Shiro to say his name again. "I have called you here for a reason." Shiro stared at the ceiling, acting as though he was explaining this to a child.

"What reason would that be, and what do you mean 'you called me here'?"

Shiro was an inch away from Ichigo faster than he could blink. "Ichigo," Shiro was on his knees, straddling Ichigo's waist. Ichigo flinched when Shiro said his name. Shiro placed his hands on Ichigo's chest, pushing his back into the mattress. "Do you not like it when I say your name, Ichigo?" Shiro teased, leaning his head closer to Ichigo's.

"Get off of me, dumb ass." Ichigo spat at him.

"Is it," Shiro leaned close to his ear and whispered the next word. "Aggravating?" Ichigo didn't say anything, "I-chi-go?" He flinched.

"You know the answer, bastard." Shiro pulled his face away from Ichigo's so that now they were a few inches apart.

"Hmm…" Shiro eyes raked up and down Ichigo's body, lingering on the redhead's lips and he licked his own, showing off his blue tongue. "Is that any way to treat your god, Ichigo?"

"You-" Shiro cut him off by slamming their lips together. Ichigo was too shocked to do anything, let alone close his mouth, and Shiro took advantage of that, slipping his tongue inside. Shiro ravaged Ichigo's mouth, biting and sucking at his bottom lip. Ichigo came to his senses quickly, placing his hands on Shiro's shoulders and trying vainly to push him off. Shiro, however, only pushed his body closer to Ichigo's and slid one hand under Ichigo's shirt. Shiro's tongue explored Ichigo's mouth eagerly, that is, until Ichigo bit it.

Shiro yelped and jerked back, giving Ichigo a look of surprise. He quickly regained his composure though, smiling seductively, not moving from his position on Ichigo's hips.

"That was not very nice, Ichigo." Shiro wagged his finger at him.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo demanded, trying to get Shiro off of him.

"I have called you here for a reason," Shiro repeated, completely ignoring Ichigo's useless struggling beneath him. "I have called you here because you will be my new consort."

"Oh, FUCK NO!" Ichigo yelled, stuggling even more.

"Pardon?" Shiro asked.

"I will not be your stupid, goddamn fucking consort, you bastard!" Ichigo yelled at Shiro who sat there, clam as can be. "You think you can just pick a random human and fucking claim them?"

"Of course I can, have you not heard of Persephone?" Shiro said calmly tracing shapes on Ichigo's chest with his finger. "She was the worst mistake ever though, and her real name was actually Lydia. I am not completely sure where the Greeks got Persephone from, maybe they thought it was a prettier name? Anyway, she had been such a whiny bitch. First and last woman I ever had as a consort.

"Are you fucking serious?" Saying Ichigo was shocked would be an understatement.

"Why would I lie?"

"Pervert! Get the fuck off me!" Ichigo writhed around, kicking his legs everywhere, his hands pushing at Shiro's chest. Shiro's tail somehow managed to wrap itself around Ichigo's ankles, holding them down.

"Hmm… I do not think that I will." There was a soft knock on the door and Shiro's head twisted around. "WHAT?" He yelled angrily.

"You're Majesty! Hitsugaya is getting very impatient, you have been in there for fifteen minutes!" The voice from before called from the other side of the door.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Shiro called back. He twisted his head back around to look at Ichigo again, looking very annoyed to have his fun ruined. Shiro leaned his face close to Ichigo's. Ichigo thought he might kiss him again but instead he spoke. "Listen to me, Ichigo. You," Shiro pointed at his chest. "Belong," Shiro pecked Ichigo on the lips. "To me." He pointed at his own chest. "Understand? That means you will do whatever I want you to do. You do not decide whether or not you will be my consort. That is my decision entirely, savvy?"

"Fuck you,"

Shiro chuckled fondly. "That is the Ichigo I love." He quickly kissed Ichigo on the nose, then he was gone. Just like that.

Ichigo got up from the bed, almost immediately falling down. He clutched a bedpost for support while he caught his breath. Then he began to walk towards the door, finding that he could, he was just a little dizzy. He made it there in under a minute, twisting the doorknob. But it would not open, he tugged at it uselessly, he cussed at it violently, but it just stood there, because it was a door, an inanimate object. They do not respond to people cussing at them.

Ichigo decided to see if he could get out from the balcony. He walked through the opening and clutched the railing, leaning out over the edge. He pulled himself back immediately. He had to be at least fifty stories up, he could see for miles and the ground was so far down, he could barely see the guards near the gate.

Ichigo collapsed on the ground, wondering just exactly what he had somehow gotten himself into.

* * *

_So I honestly don't know what exactly I'm doing with this thing, but it's fun. I think that I will have to up the rating though._

_All of the things that Shiro called himself are different names of death deities in different cultures, Izanami is the Japanese one, q=which is why Shiro said Ichigo would recognize it. Umm also I'm not entirely sure of the accuracy of these names, so if anyone sees something wrong, tell me please._

_Remember, Faves/Alerts/Reviews are love~!_

_Peace Out!!_

_-Kera_


	3. Sorry Guys

**Hello this account and all fiction associated with it has been ****_ABANDONED._**** I am very sorry to anyone who enjoyed my stories. I have decided to create a new account, the username is TrenchWarfare. I needed a fresh start after a bad experience. There are a few stories I may rewrite/continue over there, but ****_no promises_****. Thanks for being very awesome and very supportive of me. I love you all.**


End file.
